


Home

by PrezioseStelle



Series: Preziose Amore [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, a little one shot because why not, season 9 episode 7, so cute, what should of happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrezioseStelle/pseuds/PrezioseStelle
Summary: "John, do you even know where home is?""No, but I'd like to think it's with you."
Relationships: John Doggett/Monica Reyes
Series: Preziose Amore [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193906
Kudos: 3





	Home

It was after they were alive and well, away from the police and what had almost happened to them. Of course, John was still upset about his son, but he was even more upset he couldn't remember anyone, or anything just yet. The fact that he had a partner he worked with and still couldn't remember anything about her besides the fact that they worked together and she was very, very hot. The fact that he was an FBI agent, a former marine. It all weighed heavy on his conscience, but he still couldn't bring himself to remember any of it at all. His head was pounding, and all of the memories still wouldn't come back like he had hopped they would. A familiar voice brought him out of his broken thoughts.

"John, I am so sorry."

"About what? You didn't do this to me, and it sure as hell is my fault that this even happened to me in the first place."

"Don't beat yourself up over this John."

"How can I not? I mean I have amnesia for fucks sake. I still can't even remember a single thing about myself, or even who you are, besides the fact that your my work partner."

"I could tell you more if you'd like."

"What's the point in that, when I won't even remember regardless of what happens."

"Amnesia isn't always permanent." Monica spoke out loud as John let that phrase stir in his head a while. They starred at the daytime sky, and he still wondered if he was even ment to come out of this alive. He soon started to speak.

"You know, Monica. I didn't expect to still be alive after all this."

"Now why's that? Your an FBI agent for goodness sakes. Your the badest toughest guy I know. You can survive anything."

"Yeah, anything but a few weeks in Mexico." The comment was followed by a laugh from Monica as he looked at her.

"What's so funny? Soy haha?"

"I missed this, us hanging out like this together."

"I may not remember you, but I sure do know I love this feeling. I felt it when I first saw you, and I even still feel it now. Not only your familiarity but also the way I feel safe around you." John spoke out loud as he took her hands in his. Soon pulling in closer to her, feeling the warmth of her skin on his skin he kissed her. Soft and sweet, letting the familiar feelings wash over him again. It wasn't until they pulled apart that he spoke.

"I would sit and wonder, where I was ment to be and belong. But now I know my place again. Are we heading home soon by any chance?"

"John, do you even know where home is?"

"No, but I'd like to think it's with you." They both smiled as she spoke some more.

"I spent every day looking for you, I never stopped believing that you were still here with me."

"Well what can I say, you can't get rid of One Shoe that easily."

"One Shoe? Was that what they called your around here?"

"Yeah, because when I woke up some guy was stealing my shoe. I chased after him and eventual landed in the local jail for assult after I tried to get it back from him." They both chuckled and smiled.

"Well, that's quite a story you'll have to tell me."

"You've got time now?" He spoke as he took her hands in his, and for once, in the past few weeks he finally felt he was home.


End file.
